The use of knee support brace or sleeve in patients with patellofemoral pain has increased tremendously in recent years. Statistics have shown that taping the patella into a certain position to reduce friction may be helpful. However, the patellofemoral mechanism is complicated, for the patella moves in several planes. Accordingly, seeking to adjust the position of the patella is not always reliable or predictable. Further, the design or materials used in conventional knee supports, and the mechanism by which these knee supports behave or interact with the knees, are not well understood.
There are a variety of conventional knee supports. One characteristic shared by many of such supports are that they are made of steel- or stainless steel-type material. The advantage of using such supports with steel-typed material is that they can provide strength or good support. However, such supports often suffer from various drawbacks including poor flexibility, etc.
The present invention seeks to provide a flexing arrangement or the like which can be used in a wide range of applications including but not limited medical or rehabilitation support structures, or at least to provide an alternative to the public.